


I've Got You (Under My Skin)

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M, fetish - being bruised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: They've both got their little rituals.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	I've Got You (Under My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet fills square B5 (Fetish: Being Bruised) for the MCU Kink Bingo. (Full header on the tumblr post.)

Bucky collapsed onto the bed, pushing himself over at the last second so he landed on his back next to Tony instead of squashing his boyfriend. They laid there in relative silence for a couple of minutes, panting for breath and reveling in the aches and oversensitive shudders that resulted from a long, hard fuck.

Eventually, Tony rolled toward Bucky enough to tease out a kiss, sloppy and perfect with exhaustion. “That was _amazing_ ,” he said. “Gonna go clean up a bit, and then I think we’re going to sleep like the dead.”

“Way ahead of ya, babe,” Bucky mumbled. “Don’t take too long or I’ll hog all the good sleep for myself.”

Tony laughed, as he was meant to, and kissed Bucky again, a little quicker, before rolling to his feet with a groan.

Bucky waited until he heard the bathroom door close and the shower start — for a man who spent so much time half-covered in engine grease, Tony was weirdly fastidious about going to bed, even when they hadn’t gotten delightfully sweaty and smeared with lube and come — before he got to his own feet and padded toward the long dressing mirror. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide this little ritual from Tony. Tony knew. But they both had their little rituals, and Bucky preferred to do this one on his own.

He stood in front of the mirror, looking. Searching.

There. Just over his hip was a trio of fingertip bruises. He skated his fingers over them, remembering the feel of Tony’s grip there, hot and hard. Bucky pressed lightly against them, recalling the sensations.

And then he pressed harder, feeling the ache of it deep into the muscle, the way it sat hot and raw against the bone.

He twisted to look at his shoulder. All four fingertips there, and a few scratches as well. Bucky grinned as he reached to touch them, to push into them, to feel the raw and tender flesh, the barest hiss of a sting where Tony’s nails had dug into the skin.

It was a feeling to cherish, knowing that he’d brought his lover to such unrestrained levels of passion.

Each bruise was a trophy. A shuddering gasp or a desperate moan sculpted in flesh.

They were a declaration, the marker by which Tony claimed Bucky’s body for his own, a warning to any other who would dare to consider an invasion. A claim and a surrender all at once. 

He fitted his fingertips over the bruises and ground down into them, the skin puffy and soft, hot and fat with the rush of blood underneath.

It hurt, but only a little. Only enough to wake his nerves and make them spark. A little jolt of endorphins and a slow rush of heat not unlike the one that accompanied Tony’s best bedroom eyes.

It was a sort of satisfaction somehow deeper than an orgasm, a comfort almost as soothing as the feel of Tony resting in his arms.

As if the thought had summoned him, the sound of the running water in the bathroom shut off, and a few seconds later Tony was coming back into the bedroom, still toweling off. He came over to stand just behind Bucky, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

“Come on, babe,” Tony said, taking Bucky’s hand and pulling it off the bruises. “Sleep like the dead, remember?”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. They made their way back to the bed and fell into it, lazily shuffling under the blankets and tangling themselves together.

And if the way Tony threw his arm over Bucky’s hip pressed against the bruises there, then that was more than fine with Bucky.


End file.
